


Perhaps I've been in love with you my whole life

by tinaten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Nohyuck, Short, Slice of Life, doyoung is in here but you would have to squint real hard to see that, honestly i only ever write late at night so you know what you're getting into, i was gonna add xuxi but i lost a part of this while writing soooo, idk - Freeform, im trying to get better at writing so if you have any suggestions on how to get better do tell, pls read it, renmin is a side pairing, soft, stream takeoff i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinaten/pseuds/tinaten
Summary: Falling in love was never something Jeno had thought about a lot, not when he could spend his time thinking about how much he loved his best friend Lee Donghyuck.In which Jeno realizes things outside of the year of realizing things.





	Perhaps I've been in love with you my whole life

Falling in love was never something Jeno had thought about a lot, not when he could spend his time thinking about how much he loved his best friend Lee Donghyuck. Jeno has and probably will continue to love Donghyuck until this universe ends and begins again. And just as the universe will begin again, so will Jeno’s love for the sun right in front of him. 

Jaemin when he had first met Jeno had asked him, if Donghyuck and Jeno were a ‘thing’. They weren’t but that was the first time someone had assumed Donghyuck would be in a relationship with Jeno rather than their other friend Mark. It was the first time Jeno had been confronted with the idea of being in a relationship with Donghyuck. 

Jeno distinctively believes the worlds would have to end before Jaemin forgets how red in the faced Jeno had gotten muttering out a strict no, to the question asked.

Jeno probably would have lived his life completely oblivious about the change in seasons of his love for Donghyuck had it not been for the fateful voice message Renjun sent Jeno talking about his day or something. Jeno really wished he could say he paid attention to his friend, and Jaemin’s boyfriend, but in reality all Jeno paid attention to was the beautiful sound of Donghyuck’s laughter in the back. 

The way Jeno’s heart always gravitated towards Donghyuck was usual, but the way Jeno started to feel like he could fly listening to that melodic voice, Jeno had an inclination as to what was happening that was only proven the next time he saw Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck was sitting there smiling at something Mark explained to their friends. Jeno just stared at the face he had looked over a million times in his life. Nothing had really changed except now Jeno could say with certainty that the smile that decorated the face of his beloved best friend was the most breathtaking thing in this world. Donghyuck’s words were pearls and when he opened his mouth the beautiful jewels fell onto the floor making their surrounding richer with every word out of his mouth. There were no songs as melodic as his laughter and no poems strong enough to describe his friends heart. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Donghyuck asked breaking Jeno from his trance.

“Like what?” Jeno asked innocently, truly not knowing how he lovesick he looked.

“Do I look nice?” Donghyuck asked shamelessly. 

All their friends had decided to watch as the things played out. None of the traitors wanted to interrupt the realization dawning upon their friends. 

Jeno wanted to joke and say no. Deny his staring. Do something but all he could do was smile right back at the confused boy, now looking at him with concern tinted with a hint of vulnerability that Jeno had barely ever seen before. 

“You look like you do every day” Jeno finally answered.

“Boo, you’re no fun” Renjun muttered beside Jeno now playing on his phone trying to find a specific video to show to the boys.

“You always look amazing.” Jeno accidentally spoke out loud. 

Donghyuck was always glowing in Jeno’s eyes, but watching Donghyuck brighten up at the comment while also blushing softly, made Jeno feel so accomplished. Lee Donghyuck outsold the sun!

“Thanks” Donghyuck responded smiling his 10,000 megawatt smile.

“How come Jeno gets a thanks, but when I say anything nice all I get is a scoff?” Mark asked trying to tease the boys smiling shyly at each other.

“Let him be. Not like you are any better at taking compliments!” Jaemin laughed. 

Jeno laughed along with his friends, and slowly his eyes found themselves settling back on the bright boy who looked towards Jeno from time to time to smile at him. 

Jeno and Donghyuck eventually got time to sit next to each other. The other were arguing over what movie they should put on, and Donghyuck had taken this opportunity to come fit himself right beside Jeno. 

The two immediately attached their bodies to fit against each other. 

“You look great too” Donghyuck whispered.

Jeno had to take a deep breath in to calm his heart, but as Donghyuck was pressed beside him, he could feel the other boy’s heartbeat race right along with his. 

“Thanks. You didn’t have to compliment me back”

“I know” there was a small pause before Donghyuck spoke again, “But I wanted to”

Jeno wanted to turn his face to look towards Donghyuck rather than their bickering friends, but the death grip Donghyuck had on Jeno as he held the taller boy in place with the tight hug was not something Jeno could break out of easily. 

“Why?”

“It’s polite?”

“Polite? When did you start caring about that around us?”

“I just did!”

“Okay”

“Okay!”

“Hyuckie… I need to tell you something. On our way back, can we talk?’

Donghyuck took his time to reply, but by how meek his voice sounded Jeno didn’t have to a genius to know how the other boy was feeling. 

“Of course. I’m always here for you” 

Jeno and Donghyuck always walked home together. Their places quite close to each other and sometimes they would even just show up at the others house. A lot of evening were spent with one of them hanging out at the other’s place for longer than they really should have. 

“For someone who said he wanted to talk, you sure are quiet”

“I like you” Jeno said squeezing Donghyuck’s hand for some moral support.

“I like you too”

“I know, but I mean romantically. Like I want to maybe” Jeno looked towards Hyuckie who was staring at him with the biggest grin.

“Take me on dates?”

“Yeah”

“I was going to go to the new café they opened near Mr. Kim’s restaurant, you could join”

“It’s a date then!” 

“It is” 

The two boys were too shy to look at each other the rest of their way together but they didn’t let go of each other’s hands even when both of their palms got too sweaty. They said a quick goodbye and planned for what they were going to do the next day.

It didn’t take very long for the two of them to confess they loved each other. Jeno was watching a movie with Donghyuck and he tried to impress him by trying to catch popcorn in his mouth but failed terribly.

“I can’t believe I fell for someone who can’t even catch one kernel in their mouth! Look at your bed, it’s so dirty now.” Donghyuck joked. 

Jeno’s eyes grew as Donghyuck slowly realized what he had said. Both boys stared at each other for a bit. If someone had walked in they would have thought the two had turned into statues. 

“I umm, I love you too”

“What? Don’t play these games with my heart Jenjen!” Donghyuck said shifting his body to completely stare at the other.

“I mean it.” Jeno added trying to hold back the laughter trying to pill itself out from looking at the surprised look on Donghyuck’s face.

“I… I love you too”

“I already said that”

“Shut up” Donghyuck said picking up one of the pillows and hurling it gently towards Jeno’s face.

They talked a bit more about their relationship and then went back to their movie. They were a little too restless to focus on the movie but with the matching grins adorning their faces; they really didn’t mind missing the movie that much. 

At night when everything was quiet Donghyuck finally asked

“Since when?”

“Since when what?”

“Since when have you loved me?”

“…I don’t really know how long I’ve been in love with you. But the more that I think about it, I think I’ve loved you since forever.”

“Sap” Donghyuck said snuggling closer to his now boyfriend

“What about you?”

“Since when I first found out you had cats even though you’re allergic to them.”

“Wasn’t that our first conversation?” Jeno asked remembering their first words to each other. 

Donghyuck said nothing but Jeno smiled realizing what those words meant. 

Falling in love was never something Jeno thought about, because he had Donghyuck always by his side and with that, he never felt the need to think about something so natural to him like breathing. And just as his luck would have it Donghyuck felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! If you have any comments or criticisms pls feel free to tell me. Please tell me if you liked it, I need validation. Also are you guys excited for Superhero? I sure am! I should be asleep rn but here I am. Anyways I love you. I'm proud of you. I miss Hyuck with the other 00' line so much! Anyways night night. I'm about to doze off. love you, comment and close the light on your way out.


End file.
